Settling Rob Dyrdek Down
by ChickHabit13
Summary: What happens when the one and only Rob Dyrdek finally settles down?


"So Rob when exactly do you plan on settling down?"

"I don't know… I just haven't met the right girl."

"And you never will if you keep on going with those dirty girls!"

"Why are you guys so interested in my life all of a sudden… worry about yours."

"We're doing pretty good. Big now has a family of his own... and I well... I have a girl. Our lives check."

"Sure. Sure... are we going or not?"

The argument was over. Once Rob had asked he got in his car and waited impatiently as his

cousin and bodyguard to get in.

"Our boy is denying himself true happiness."

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me a couple of months ago he wanted to meet that girl that changed his life and made him settle down to start a life. Start a family of his own."

"Should we do something?"

As Big just smiled his naughty smile, Rob honked the horn. He knew if they didn't get going the park would be full and they would have to wait for all the good ramps to be abandoned.

"I got this Drama, don't trip."

And with that Big led the way outside and both got in the car with Rob.

***

Like usual Cristal and I made our way to our everyday park. She was my best friend and always enjoyed a good time skating... just like me.

"So Cassie... when you starting that new life you always seem to be talking about?"

Looking at her curiously I put my board down and head towards her...

"Que?"

"No te hagas, stop playing... you should know by now I know enough Spanish to play that game of yours...."

"I know... but I just didn't really understand your question. What do you mean start a life? I thought you started once you were born?"

"Hahaha. You're funny, you know that right?"

"Well... what are you talking about then?"

"What do you want in life? What do you plan to do with the years that are coming...? I seriously doubt you want John to be apart of that life...or do you?

"What's wrong with John?"  
"My God! Are you honestly asking me this?"

"Yes... what's wrong with John?"

"What isn't wrong with him? He's the complete opposite of you. He drinks like there's no tomorrow. He smokes like he has the lungs for it. He used to be a complete wanna be pimp daddy... hey he still might be... you never know."

"Are you insinuating he's a cheater?"

"No... well not really... but you never know. Once a cheater always a cheater."

"Look... I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine. Whatever. But deep down you know I'm being honest..."

***

While Drama and Rob were having a friendly battle, Rob stops to notices Big is leaving...

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know. Come on it's your turn."

"Why are you in such a hurry to lose?"

"I'm on no rush. I just want to get this over with... I have a good feeling about this."

"You have a feeling alright... but of losing."

***

Not noticing the big man behind me I continued with the newest tricks I had just been taught... until I came to a sudden stop...

"What the---falling down on the cement was something I didn't have in mind."

As Cristal laughed her little ass off the man carefully helped me get up.

"You alright?"

"I'm super.... and you are?"

"Oh... I'm Big."

Finally getting a hold of herself Cristal smiled and outstretched her hand.

"Hello Big... I'm Cristal and clumsy over there is Cassidy."

"Nice meeting you both... I have a proposition for you two..."

Hearing is proposition was outrageous. If this man seriously thought we would do something that low...

"So what do you say?"

"Just to get this straight- you want Cristal and me to go up to those guys and get them to ask us out?"

"You got it. Simple as that... if you want me to pay there's no problem with that either."

"Uh... I don't think-"

"Big... right?"

"Right."

"Let me have a couple of minutes with Cassie and we'll get back to you as soon as we come to a decision."

"I'll be waiting."

Pulling me away from the strange man Cristal began with her usual drama...

"This is a one in a life time opportunity-"

"It's obvious this guy is insane. Let's just say no before things to got of hand."

"Hello! Earth to Cassie! That's Rob Dyrdek's bodyguard... and not to mention he pointed at Rob and his cousin!"

"Of course I know who he is! But just to refresh your memory... I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend that's several hundred miles away and that is doing who knows what."

"But still... he's my-"

"For how long? Do you honestly think it's going to last as long as you tell yourself it's going to last?"

Staying my silence as an agreement to the dirty plan she walked back to Big and said two horrible words I wished she hadn't...

"We accept."

"That's great. I need you two to get started right away and if money is a concern-"

"It's not."

"Oh... well perfect. We can you two start?"

"We can start right away."

"_Terrific_."

"You'll have to excuse my friend's lack of excitement... she's on that time of the month."

"Uh... no worries... I know this might seem strange and everything but I want you to know this is for their own good. I want them to be happy... to get to see how a real relationship is like."

"We understand."

As Cristal smiled one last time and I just mumbled good bye... Big left back the way he came from.

"Cris... I have a bad feeling about this."

"You always have a bad feeling... come on, we got ourselves a mission."


End file.
